Superman Appreciation
by ImaginationRevelation
Summary: Lightning Lad is Superman's biggest fan.


Lightning Lad is standing in the middle of the Superman Museum, pondering the mystery of the Man of Steel, who was - and still undoubtedly is - the greatest and mightiest hero ever to breathe the Earth's air. Superman was unlike any other Earthling. In fact, he hailed from a far away planet that had sadly met its end years and years ago.

The Man of Steel came to Earth, equipped with super speed, super hearing, super resilience, super X-ray vision, super freeze breath, and most importantly, a super heart of super gold. He did not use his superpowers to dominate the earth; he saved it probably a million times. He also had a pretty sweet super costume.

For the longest time, though, Garth Ranzz was told that this man was just a myth, but our little lightning generator always believed Superman actually existed. He believed the blue clad hero was special, just like yours truly. Garth's belief gave him hope. He yearned to be a great superhero just like his idol. He hoped to be even better.

Not many people held the same conviction of Superman's existence. The non-believers claimed that it was impossible for only one man - in this case, Superman - to possess all these exceptional and extraordinary powers. Plus, these "adventures" happened over ten centuries ago. Most of the elements of the stories have been added and changed during the years. "Who knows what really is the truth and what is total baloney?"

Sometimes, Garth himself would waver in his faith and he felt a little guilty about it. Superman would have never stopped having confidence in someone he valued, but these diversions from Lightning Lad's true mentality would no longer pose a threat to his sanity.

Not too long ago, he met the actual Superman or at least, someone who Brainy claims to be Superman. When Brainy announced that the legion would be going back to time to retrieve Superman so he could help them in their mission, Lightning Lad had to work extra hard to keep his fanboy persona in check. No one - and he means NO ONE - could know that he absolutely worships Superman.

'I'm cool. I'm cool," he kept repeating this mantra to his excited brain. He wanted to appear cool and collected when he meets his hero.

They finally arrived in some town called Smallville and met a kid named Clark Kent. Immediately, Lightning Lad was disappointed. Instead of an extremely muscular grown man with a chiseled face stood a scrawny teenage boy with super geeky glasses.

'Superman wouldn't need glasses! HE'S SUPERMAN! HE HAS LASER VISION!' he almost shouted.

Brainy explained to Clark what was going on. Lightning Lad was not listening. He kept throwing dirty looks at both Clark - who Garth thought could never become the greatest hero ever (How could he be? He's such a geek!) - and at Brainy - who he believed was pulling some weird prank on them. Brainy could never pull off a good joke so he played along.

They came back - or forward - to the future and with "Superman's" help saved New Metropolis from the Fatal Five.

'Okay, chicken boy may have a little something something, but he's still no Superman!' Lightning Lad thought furiously.

He appreciated the dude's help, but he wanted him to leave. Lightning Lad does not take kindly to imposters. But of course, the phony decided to stay and that is what brings us back to the present located in the Superman Museum.

Lightning Lad is still a bit miffed. Brainy keeps insisting that Clark equals Superman and Lightning Lad does not want to admit or even think about the fact that he has been worshipping a nobody from a nothing town all these years.

'Why does chicken boy get a museum?' He harrumphs and decides to take his anger out on the Superman statues. He finds a marker and starts decorating every statue. The graffiti varies from colored lips to fake piercings to wacky mustaches.

Garth thinks he is being very slick, but when he is finishing up his last masterpiece, chicken boy and Triplicate Girl walk in. Chicken boy's eyes widen with embarrassment and a hint of anger. Meanwhile, Triplicate Girl tries to hold in her giggles, but it is a complete losing battle. The giggles overpower her and she bursts out laughing. This unnerves Clark, who did not this blow to his ego, especially since he just found out about his powers and since he just met these people. He wanted them to like him and not to see him as a loser.

His eyes rove around the room and spot the last statue, which sports a toothbrush mustache. His eyes goggle. He turns red. He opens his mouth to say something and closes it again. He repeats this maneuver several times, making himself look like a fish. He drops down on his knees and cradles his head. Lightning Lad laughs so hard that tears start coming out of his eyes.

"SERIOUSLY?! YOU GAVE ME _THAT_ MUSTACHE? WHY?! IS THERE SERIOUSLY NO OTHER MUSTACHE IN THE WORLD FOR YOU TO CHOOSE FROM?" Clark screams.

Lightning Lad stops laughing and looks at the fake Superman. He is so confused; he does not understand what the big deal is.

'Boy! I really got to him! But _seriously_? Some lame _mustache_? _This_ is what flips him out?" Garth rolls his eyes, hoping that he could banish chicken boy to another century. "Can't believe that I ever had respect for this flop!'

"I'M NOT HITLER! WHY HITLER?!" Clark keeps yelling.

Lightning Lad glances at Triplicate Girl, who has defeated her giggles and now sports a look that matches Lightning Lad's thoughts.

Lightning Lad looks back at the screaming boy and puts his hands in the air. "WHOA! Calm down! I did _not_ hit her!"


End file.
